


Perspectives

by Skye



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: F/F, Season/Series 01, Sort of AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-12-03
Updated: 2007-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:28:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1853029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skye/pseuds/Skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No matter what the weather, it would be nice to spend some time together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspectives

**Author's Note:**

> Might be considered AU, though only because of the pairing.

The newly-virtualized Yumi ran quickly through the forest sector, searching here and there for traces Aelita. She finally found her sitting on top of a plateau, waving Yumi over, a smile on her face. Yumi ran quickly, hopping up to where Aelita was. Aelita sat casually on the ground, leaning over to Yumi. "I've been waiting for you," Aelita said happily.

"I got over just as quickly as I could," Yumi explained. She looked, not realizing that she could see the top of the forest landscape from here. It was kind was definitely a different perspective. She settled next to Aelita. "Wow, this is kind of nice. Do you spend a lot of time here?"

"It's rare I can fearlessly spend time anywhere," Aelita said. "But yes, I do like to visit this area when I can."

"Yeah, such a nice view, and today there's a perfect blue sky," Yumi mused. "Um, not that it would mean much to you, since this is all you've ever seen," she suddenly realized, somewhat uncomfortably.

"The sky isn't blue outside Lyoko?" Aelita asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, it is, but then there's cloud covering. So it's not always as perfect as Lyoko's is today."

"Oh, yes. I understand now. I wish I could spend some time with you outside Lyoko, so I could see the difference," Aelita said. An image came in her mind, so clear that it was almost a memory, of splashing through drizzling streets. No, Aelita continued to think. That isn't how she'd like it to be with Yumi. She'd only cuddle close to her. Unless Yumi wanted to splash, of course. She added Yumi to the her previous vision, wishing that she could really add experiences like this to her memories.

"I'll just be happy to spend some time with you here, now," Yumi said, placing a hand over Aelita's.

"I suppose beggars can't be choosers," Aelita said.

"Who said you had to beg me for anything?" Yumi asked. She couldn't believe the words had just come out of her mouth, but they had. Now Aelita grinned at her, moving closer. Anxiety levels in Lyoko were lowered from real life, but she could feel her anxiety rising now, though in an entirely pleasurable way. She took her hand off of Aelita's, and then touched the side of Aelita's face, moving closer for a kiss. Perhaps other kinds of pleasure could be experienced in this virtual world as well.

"Girls," Jeremy's testy voice interrupted them. "It's fine that you're having fun, but can we please get back to the issue at hand?"

Aelita sat up straighter suddenly, realizing the reason that Yumi had come to Lyoko in the first place. "Of course, Jeremy," she said.

Yumi groaned. It wasn't purposeful, Jeremy couldn't have known what was going on with only the audio view. But it was still annoying. "Right," she said. Hopefully there would be time later to continue, like when Aelita was devirtualized and they could truly have some private time. Until then, back to work.


End file.
